No Cas
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Do you ever get into those situations where you have to explain something? Do you ever have to explain it to an angel? How on Earth do you explain to an angel the idea behind a snow ball fight!


**No Cas**

 **Info: Name-Kaitlyn**

… **Think that's all you need to know**

 **Authors note: Hello! So this is just to kind of makeup for all the absence recently. I think I already told you I got a job and some things in my personal life needed attention so...yeah. I will hopefully be talking to you all again on Friday or Saturday (I have to go back and look at my schedule lol). So a few updates: I am still looking for someone to request or submit some imagine or story you guys would want since we brought me to over a thousand viewers! I honestly never thought that would happen and I would like to do something special for you all to thank you. I will most likely do anything anyone requests. So I'm going to shut up now and let you get to the story.**

Things weren't too unusual around the Bunker. You guys had been researching some shifter that had been exposed to radiation giving it the ability to become invisible…not at all weird right? You had been walking around trying to keep yourself from being lazy in between your researching periods. You happened to walk past Cas sitting on the couch mesmerized by Elf. You couldn't help but stop to watch the hilarious snow ball scene. "I love this scene." You mumbled as you plopped down next to Cas. He acknowledged you with a small smile before you both became entranced by the scene. When it was over you sighed knowing you needed to go take care of necessities like showering, also figuring Cas would want to watch the movie alone. You got up ready to go to your room when you heard Cass's voice. "Is it customary for people to throw snow at each other?" You chuckled slightly turning back to acknowledge him. "No not really…I guess you could say it is. People just have a habit of throwing things at each other because it's kind of fun I guess." You shrugged figuring that was the best way to explain and felt you were right when he gave you a slight nod. "Ok." You gave him a slight nod before making your way to your room.

You spent about an hour and a half in your room taking a nice hot shower to get all the disgusting two day grime off of you. You got dressed and watched YouTube for a little bit before deciding you needed to help Sam out and go do some more research. You groaned as you got up and headed for the library. On the way through you passed Cas again having not moved once…'doesn't he ever get tired of sitting there!' You thought to yourself before continuing on. You of course stopped once you heard high pitched screaming and couldn't help but backtrack to see what was on the screen….'oh'. Cas was watching The Last Song and happened to be watching the Scene where Will and Ronnie are having a water fight with the hose. "Kaitlyn I'm confused." You leaned over the couch so you were next to his head "About what?" You asked not understanding what was confusing about the movie at all. "I thought you told me people throw the balls of snow at each other, but in this movie they have thrown mud and now water. Doesn't the water hurt?" You took a second to think this through…"I guess they use a few other things. It's just something people do for fun. Sure the water may hurt a little but there's a little bit of fun in that…know what I mean?" The tiniest of smiles grew on his face as he came to understand. You couldn't help but feel honored to be a part of that smile. "Yes I understand now, thank you." Taking that as your sign to leave you headed for the library.

You made your way to the library and plotted down into a chair grabbing the book to continue studying. "Find anything yet?" You asked Sam not looking up from your book. "Nope." Dean said from his spot on the couch. "How would you know! You have been looking at your phone the entire time I tried to talk to you!" An agitated Sam said from his spot at the computer. Dean looked slightly caught off guard "I'm not on my phone."…"Dean do you really think I don't know you have it hidden in your book? You haven't turned the page in fifteen minutes." You smirked from your place in the chair looking over Dean to say "Nice try." Dean shrugged quickly losing interest. He started to leave when he stopped hearing parts of the movie as you had moments ago. He turned back pointing a finger towards the living room. "What's Cas watching?" You smiled as you said "The Last Song." Dean rolled his eyes "A chick flick seriously!" He trudged back over to his spot on the couch and sat back down pouting. "Seriously you're not going to go to your room because of that movie?" You asked baffled at how ridiculous he was being. Dean didn't bother with an answer as he begrudgingly picked up the book and tried to do research along with you and Sam.

You sat there in the peaceful silence for about an hour before Dean groaned. You and Sam both snapped up due to the mini heart attacks that were both trying to take you over. You sat there in the peaceful silence for about an hour before Dean groaned. You and Sam both snapped up due to the mini heart attacks that were both trying to take you over! "What!" You gasped trying to calm your terrified heart. "Bored!" Same rolled his eyes looking from you to his ridiculous brother "Find something to entertain yourself then!" He turned back to his work not wanting to be bothered until the work was finished. You could tell Dean wasn't going to stop anytime soon so you quickly looked for something to entertain him with. You grabbed the first thing you saw and hurled it at him…it just happened to be a sandwich. Dean looked up at you in an almost angry way. Your face remained neutral as you decided if you should smile, laugh, or make a break for it. Eventually Dean just shrugged and started to eat the sandwich…eww. You were about to return to your work when your stomach growled…'Ugh!'

You gathered the energy to get up and go make something to eat getting up from the chair and walking down the hallway to the kitchen. You walked past the living room only slightly noticing that Cas was no longer sitting on the couch and the T.V was no longer on. 'Must have gone to his room for the night.' You thought as you made your way into the kitchen. You stopped in your tracks standing in the middle of the kitchen giving you a wide grin…"Oh hey Cas." "Hi Kaitlyn." There was an awkward moment of silence until you finally broke it with "How was the movie?" Another moment of silence "Which one? I have watched twelve movies today." Your eyes widened realizing how much you guys needed to find something for him to do.

You casually analyzed him trying to figure out why he was being even more awkward than usual. That's when you noticed he had something behind his back…"Cas what do you have there?" Your voice gave nothing away as you asked that innocent question. Cas was smart though and realized it was over. He didn't consider it defeat though, his smile only widened when he quickly threw something at you that you quickly dodged. You felt your body go into hunter mode as you looked for a place to hide grabbing the quickest weapon you could get your hands on which happened to be a spoon. "Cas what the heck!" You screamed backing away from him and jumping slightly hearing something shatter. You looked behind you to see it was a plate! A freakin plate! Who throws a plate at someone! You heard movement behind you and turned just in time to see Cas throw around five plates! You dodged a few before taking cover and hearing all of them shatter. "Cas come on! I'm sure we can talk this out!" Cas had never attempted to hurt you so you had no idea how to react to this. Besides these were pretty crappy weapons compared to his angel blade.

Come on Kaitlyn you're not being any fun! Your supposed to throw back…'What!' You furrowed your brows trying to figure out what on Earth he was talking about! That's when it hit you…'oh...' You slowly made your way out from behind the wall holding your hands up in surrender making yourself visible to Cas. "Don't throw!" You screamed as soon as you saw he had five plates aimed right for you! "Kaitlyn why don't you look like you're having fun?" He said in a confused tone. You broke into a small laugh that must have snapped the boys out of their research because next thing you know they were coming down the hall looking very alarmed that you were surrendering to an armed Castiel. "Cas what are you doing those cost money!" Dean yelled from his place next to you and Sam. You and Sam looked to him with a 'really' look. Like 'That's what your concerned about right now!' "Cas mind if we ask what you're doing." Sam asked using caution as though he were afraid he would be the next victim. "I was trying to have a plate fight." He said it with such clarity that it almost made it sound normal. "A what?" Dean asked trying to figure this out as well. "I was watching movies where these friends were throwing snow balls and mud and water at each other and I just saw the plates and thought why not." You being the nice person you were tried to stifle your laugh but the two boys next to you were not so kind. They broke down laughing clutching their stomachs. "Dude that's not how it works!" Dean said through raspy breaths. "You can't just use anything you want Cas!" Sam said trying to get a hold of himself. "I don't understand Kaitlyn told me there were a few things I could use." They both turned to you giving you amused looks.

You sighed running your hand through your hair. "Cas I didn't think you would try to use plates. When I said there were a few things I meant like clothes or paint. Stuff like that, stuff that won't cause injuries." You explained pointing to the many broken dishes. You felt the guilt hit you like a ton of bricks as you watched Cass's shoulders slump and any happiness that was left on his face had vanished. He looked around looking at the mess that had been caused before starting to walk past the three of you "I'll clean it up." He mumbled in a sad tone that he was obviously trying to cover. "I'm sorry about the mess." He said before leaving the room not looking back.

The three of you stood there in silence. You sighed after a few moments feeling worse than ever about the situation. This was something totally different than you were used to, you had never offended Cas or disappointed him. Whether this was technically your fault or not it sure felt that way. It reminded you of the way he had pouted in the restaurant that day when you, Bobby, Dean, and Sam had been on a hunt with him and Dean had offended him. Even then you felt bad seeing as how much he respected Dean's opinion. You had wanted to make him better then and that one had nothing to do with you!

"Man this is totally my fault isn't it?" You asked in a dreaded tone. "Yeah it is." Dean said almost immediately. "Dude!" Sam snapped seeing as that didn't make you feel any better. "Kaitlyn this is not your fault. How were you supposed to know that Cas would take what you said so literally?" You nodded mumbling a small your right before saying "I'm going to go help him." On your way out you made an effort to bump into Dean feeling satisfied when you heard him grunt slightly…you may or may not have used your elbow. You found Cas pretty instantly sitting on the floor picking up the shards. Before you came up to him you grabbed some paper towel and dampened them a little.

You came up to sit next to him and sat down to help. "You know it helps if you use a wet cloth." You said as you started picking up the pieces using the paper towel you had brought with you. Cas watched with admiration as you swiftly had all of the pieces picked up and folded into the towel. "There all done." You said happy to have helped. You gave him a smile before getting up to go throw away the cloth. Cas followed behind you (which wasn't too unusual as he often liked to surprise you or see what you were doing without having to ask).

You went to rinse off your hands when an idea came to mind. You slowly picked up the nozzle to the sink before quickly and swiftly turning and landing the water right in Cas's face. The look on his face went from alarmed to shocked and it was hilarious! You started laughing extremely hard but the smile quickly faded when you saw that Cas had somehow managed to find a….hose! You tried to hold up your hands in surrender without letting go of your nozzle but Cas was not going to show any mercy. "Cas!" You gasped as you met face to face with some very icy water! "You demon!" You yelled trying to block the water and fight back with your nozzle! "Angel actually!" Cas yelled over the sound of water and screams mashing through the kitchen.

You laugh realizing how great these days are! How much fun you're having! You couldn't remember laughing this much in a long time! Sure you laughed and joked with the boys all the time but this was different this was rare and unique. How many people could say they had a water fight with an angel? You both fought your hardest trying your best the take the other down. Both of you were very competitive it seemed. You both were laughing so hard neither of you could breathe. You were so distracted with your battle that you didn't notice Sam and Dean running down the hall in panic until they were right in front of you screaming "What's going on!" You both froze in your tracks starring at them with your weapons still in your hands…"…A water fight." You said awkwardly before a smile grew on both your and Cass's faces. You raised an eyebrow silently questioning him 'Should we?" The smile that grew on his face guaranteed you a yes. The brothers seemed to catch on only after you and Cas and taken a step forward pointing the hose and nozzle directly at them (for hunters they could be so slow at times!). You both got them square in the face and weren't going to let up any time soon! "Guys come on lets be adults!" Dean yelled trying to shield his face. "Guys knock it off this isn't even fair!" After a good three minutes you let up only to go grab two more nozzles. "Catch." You casually said throwing each of them one. That was when the war really started.

You were all laughing so hard it was hard to tell which laugh was which! You were all soaked and were still relentlessly shooting at each other! Sam I guess finally got frustrated of having you constantly nail him so he came over and picked you up forcing the water to run all the way from your head to your toes! "Sam! Cold cold!" You screamed trying to escape. "No really?" He asked through laughter finally you nudged him gently in the stomach allowing him to loosen his grip you summer salted you way over to Dean and Cas and got them both in the face before finally losing control and laughing. You clutched over falling on the floor, the others soon following suit. Once the laughter finally ended you all seem to notice the mess that was completely covering the kitchen the laughter stopping slowly…'oh...'

You plopped down on the couch squishing yourself between the three men having finally finished your part of cleaning the kitchen. You all now sat there with wet hair, pajamas and a blanket draped over all four of you. You allowed Cas to pick the movie since the three of you had seen all of them already. After intense concentration he settled on watching the Avengers, which you all were completely fine with. You each decided on a superhero for the others you being the Black Widow (because your just awesome), Dean being Iron Man (because of his humor), Sam was the Hulk since he was already huge and super smart), it took a minute but the three of you agreed Cas was Captain America (which of course he knew nothing about) (because he was always so confused about everything). The three of you laughed at all the jokes and the drama and you all cried when Agent Coulson died (even Dean and tears in his eyes!). By the end of the movie everyone was asleep dreaming of super heroes and water fights. This was the way things should be, and every once in a while they would be.

Authors note: Yep so that's it. Hope you all liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you would like more stuff like this just private message me or click that little review button and we can definitely make something happen. Feel free to send a request or an imagine. I will talk to you all again soon, bye!


End file.
